Face My Fears
by Rebekah96
Summary: Two years have gone by since Atem left and Dawn didn't sleep, eat, or even go to school. Yugi tried to help but could only do so little for the girl didn't confess her love for him and now it was too late. Everything changed however when memories that were very hidden surfaced to the world. (Atem x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for rest of the story, I don't own Yugioh all rights belong to it creator. I only own my Oc and parts of the plot. **

**Chapter 1**

After seeing his past Atem was happy but also sad, plus he got rid of Bakura for good. Atem knew everything including his real name which was weird for him to say since he has been called Yami for so long, his own name sounded foreign. Before he could leave Atem had one thing he had to do, he stepped into the middle of the area and for the first time, everyone could both see him and Yugi in flesh at the same time. Atem looked at his aibou and in the distance could see his friends and the one who he grew especially close too, Dawn. He turned toward his partner, "Aibou you and me have to duel this will determined if I stay in your body forever or finally rest into the afterlife."

Tea stood beside Dawn she knew how hard it must be right now. She knew that Dawn hasn't told the Pharaoh how much she loved and she held her hand, "All we can do is but watch." Dawn shakily nodded as the boys activated their duel disks as she tightly held Tea's hand. Dawn had been known as the Ice Queen since she won many ice skating competitions and many thought her and Atem were a couple with how close they seemed to be, they weren't. Dawn had never confessed how she felt and if Atem lost it would be too late.

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh and nodded, "Its time." After he spoke he looked at Dawn, poor girl never got the chance to tell him how she felt and now it might be too late. Once their duel disks got activated the duel began, both boys dueling their hearts out. After awhile Atem did a move to where victory was in reach however Yugi pulled to a move that proved to the Pharaoh that his Aibou didn't need him anymore. Atem watch as Yugi cried out the attack and his own life points went down to zero. Yugi hit his knees the moment his life points reached zero, silent tears cascading down his face knowing Atem was leaving and Dawn not ever getting her chance to tell him.

It hit Dawn with a pang at what that meant. She held back her tears turning her face away from both boys so neither could see the tears. Atem was leaving for the afterlife and it was too late for to tell him how she felt. Atem walked up to Yugi and brought a hand out, "Aibou the winner shouldn't be on the ground." He knew that Yugi was upset he had every right to be but this wasn't his choice, the duel made that for him. Yugi sniffled and wipe his tears, letting Atem help him stand. He knew he had to let Atem go no matter how bad they wanted him to stay.

Tea hugged Dawn and rubbed her back, lending her shoulder so she could cry on. Dawn bit back her sobs as she hugged Tea back, though her tears silently fell. Her body was shaking she knew it was selfish of her to want Atem to stay but her heart was hurting that he had to go. Atem smiled and walked up to the tablet revealings the god cards and speaking his name. The stone doors open slightly and on the other side was his old family and friends who he had missed greatly. He turned around, "Thank you all of you for the experience of my life. I will never forget any of you and because of what you have done for me just know when your time is done you'll have a place in my palace in the afterlife." Yugi told him, "We'll never forget you either Atem."

The Pharaoh smiled and gave a thumbs up then left. Dawn watch as Atem left even though it hurt her. She had to see him one last time before he had to go, to remember his face even though it would break her heart. Once the doors closed, Dawn closed her eyes and hung her head, feeling her heart break more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It's been two years since Atem left. Everyone went on with their daily lives well except for a couple of people. Yugi was one of them, he went too school every day in fact he was top of their class not only that but he grew a few inches taller. He still wasn't Atem's height but he had a feeling somewhere he would be like Atem, because after all the boy was his reincarnation. Deep within himself however he knew that something was missing a part of him was now gone forever and Yugi knew that it was because Atem was gone. The two had such a powerful bond of friendship and knew each other weaknesses and strengths that they would almost come off as twins. Once again he sat in his desk, of course he was still the king of Games no one could beat him in duel monsters but the boy looked to the desk next to him, empty.

He sighed heavily, she was absent again today. The girl who was absent was the girl was hurt the most by Atem's departure Dawn. When they came back from Egypt Dawn left toward her home without another word, and wasn't heard from much anymore. Apparently she became super depressed, Dawn hasn't been to school since then her desk was also empty. Then Yugi found out by going to check on her that now she stop eating entirely, the rest of her friends tried to confront her especially him since he knew was she was going through. Nothing help then another day he went and noticed the bags under her eyes, her mother said she hasn't been sleeping either it was like the Dawn they knew was gone and the person who exists now was nothing but a shell.

To make matters worse, she would ice skate to keep her mind off of Atem but during one her performances Dawn did a misstep and broke her leg very badly. It took weeks to heal and Yugi would visit her everyday but every time the boy called her name, she would look at him with a blank expression. Yugi could picture it in his mind, no smile and her green eyes that always shine with life we're now dull and gray. The lunch bell rang and he walked to the roof without his friends he didn't want them to see him like this. Once on the roof he walked toward the fence and stared, then he moved his leg and kicked it hard. Yugi usually never got upset or angry but it was becoming to much for him to keep it bottle up. He screamed into the air and then looked at the sky.

The boy knew he was going to regret saying these words but he needed to say them, "This is your fault you know. I know you can't hear me but I don't care I'm going to speak my mind." He took a breath, "I angry at you and I shouldn't because you were my precious friend but I am. Yes I'm angry that you had to leave but I had no say but that's not the reason why I'm angry. The reason I am is of because the pain your causing one girl, oh Atem I wish you can see it. Dawn isn't the same anymore, her heart aches and I can't do anything about it." Yugi then knelt on the ground and cried, "She cared about so much that when she wanted to tell you that she loved you it was too late. Now she won't be able to move on for the rest of her life. I know I shouldn't hate you but I do right now." Yugi then sighed, he said what was needed and it made him feel better.

Unknown to Yugi was that Atem was listening, how, well the connection that he had with Yugi wasn't cut off. Atem could hear the boys thoughts and see through his eyes, so much trouble he has caused his Aibou. The Pharaoh didn't know why he still had a connection, it should have been cut but it wasn't. Atem sighed heavily, he definitely heard Yugi loud and clear and it made the Pharaoh feel really guilty. He wanted to know the condition of Dawn right now, she was the worst one of and Atem bit his lip. Would it had made a difference if he also told her how he felt he didn't know but he regretted saying anything. The girl he still loved was in distress and it was because of him, Atem wanted to die even though he was dead but still that what he felt like. He deserved to be Pharaoh if he was causing such grief to one girl, "I'm so sorry Dawn I wish I told you sooner."

Finally Yugi left the rooftop and went home early, but Tea came next to him. "Yugi are you going to see Dawn again." The boy looked at her and nodded, "Then can I come with you I'm really worried about her and want to do everything I can to help." Yugi smiled and nods again, but what could she do. He has tried everything and nothing work. When the two arrived and walked up to her room, Yugi opened the door slowly before Tea screamed. There on the floor of her room was Dawn, she was breathing softly but her eyes were closed and parts on her head were bleeding. Yugi looked at Tea who already had her phone and called 911. They ambulance arrived and Yugi went into car with them since her mother wasn't home.

Yugi then sat in the waiting room of the hospital, his hands shaken from what happen. The doctor walked out and he stood immediately, "She is stable but due to not eating and sleeping her body couldn't take much more. Right now Dawn is currently in a coma and who knows if she'll wake up." Yugi watch the doctor leave and now he was terrified, Dawn was in a coma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Now Atem he hated being in the after life, sure he got to see his old family and friends but it wasn't the same with Yugi and without her. The Pharaoh could remember the day he left like it was yesterday, hearing his Aibou cry when he lost and to make matters worse he could see her expression too. The girl he's referring to is Dawn, the sound of her name was music to his ears. Atem closes his eyes and picture her, a girl about 5'5 with brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and her beautiful green eyes that sparkle anytime she see something she like or just shine because she was happy. Atem smiled at the image, not only that but he could hear her sweet voice the one that would call his name. Actually the moment his outfit change when he walked into the afterlife a picture fell. The moment Atem pick it up and when tears finally fell, the picture was him and Dawn. He had his arm around her with a smile and she also had a smile but with a hint of red on her cheeks.

The picture was taken when Yugi force him to go out and Dawn took him on a date, best day of his life now that he thought about it. Once again tears fell and someone ask him if he was alright bringing him back to the reality he was in. Atem looked at Seth, the spitting image of Kaiba and sighed softly, "I'm fine Seth don't worry about me." Seth knew better though he could see that his cousin was not the same anymore ever since he spend time with his new friends.

"Your lying you miss them." "Yes I do miss them they were my friends people I generally cared about it but to make matters worse I fell in love with a girl. I...wish I could have told her how I felt, sure it wouldn't made things any easier but at least she would have known that I care about her too." Atem looked at his hands, "And I know she's not hear but I still love her my feelings can't change. Dawn truly made me feel happy, she knew I wasn't actually alive but she didn't care"

Seth just watch as he kept talking and talking about this girl he cared so much, he saw tears fall and couldn't believe his eyes. Usually on the throne you can express how you feel, the Pharaoh always had to remain strong but showed his weak side that his cousin was just like any other human being. The moment however stopped when Atem stopped crying, he felt a sense of worry come to him. Atem stood up and wipe his tears, "It's Yugi the connection still isn't gone I still hear his thoughts and feel his emotion." When Atem closed his eyes to concentrate he heard his thoughts. The moment he looked through Yugi's eyes is when Atem's heart wanted to stop.

He could see her very clearly, Dawn on a hospital bed with equipment all around that bed. He heard Yugi's words as he told his friends, 'She's in a coma and knowing the condition she's in I don't think she'll ever wake up.' Atem opened his eyes, and repeated that sentence over and over and over again, "Never wake up" he whispered to himself. Soon the face of the Pharaoh became expressionless his eyes now dull, Atem just saying this over and over again, "What have I done." Seth had enough and would not regret doing this, he slapped his cousin cheek to snap him back into reality.

"Get ahold of yourself Atem don't say this was your fault. You never belonged in that world what you saw what you heard, you can't blame yourself for something you didn't do. If anything it's her fault for falling in love with you." Atem jut looked at him, "No don't ever say that again you hear me love is an emotion that no one can control. People never know who they fall in love with and Dawn just fell in love with me. Just leave Seth you will never speak ill of her again" Atem glared at him. Atem then watch him leave but however his head started began to pound soon he fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Darkness that was all Dawn could see and her ears, the girl couldn't hear anything it was like she was both blind and deaf. She knew that wasn't the case, Dawn knew that she was in a hospital room because her body finally collapsed after the damage she cause. So why was still here in the darkness, couldn't the sweet taste of death reach her, it be easier if she was gone. Dawn wouldn't have to worry about anything, Atem, nothing but nothing was coming she was staying alive. Thankfully she could hear herself talk in this darkness, "Please let me go I don't want to be hear anymore. Nothing good will come so just let me die."

Dawn waited for a response and after what seemed like hours, a light appeared and it got closer to her until it took on a human form. A light still radiantly from the person, "I can't do that child because then you'll never know the truth about yourself and about Atem." Dawn wasn't scared of the figure the word that left those lips were warm and gentle, "The truth? What are your talking about?" The person spoke again, "It seems that after Atem left memories were unlocked. These memories that I will show you and Atem both will answer the question you been asking yourself all along and why these memories are resurfacing now"

She was about to question him when the room around began to change, she still had her appearance but her body was a spirit, a ghost like figure. The voice was heard again, "Your a ghost type figure because you need to watch these memories without having anyone noticed you or hear you. I will talk with you again once the memories are done." Then Dawn heard the voice no more, and watch the unlocked memories. The room changed to Egypt and the memories started to play on its own. Dawn watch as she saw a person exactly like her met Atem for the first time. With each different memory the room would change and now Dawn was in the throne room, the women had the same name as her and apparently this women was the Queen of Egypt.

Atem was also watching these memories unfold in his mind, he now understood what the voice meant. These memories are apart of his past and they started to fill in the blanks. He thought his remembered everything but these memories showed him, that no he didn't. As they kept going it was now the final battle between him and Zorc. The girl who look like Dawn was there and the Pharaoh just turned to her. He could hear himself say, "I'm going have to fight him alone you can't come with me my love for if you do you will suffer and I can't let that happen." Atem saw himself touch the Millennium Puzzle and whispered words then he looked back to Dawn. Atem saw those sadden eyes and saw a tear go down his cheek.

"Dawn my love once I leave you won't remember anything after this. I'm only doing this to protect you, I don't want in the future to know that you were a Queen Of Egypt. If they did you would have trouble every day and I can't have that you mean to much to me. I also will forget you and forget who I ever was but just know if we met again deep down in my heart I will know it your my love. I will fall in love with you again and you with me. These memories I seal will only come to surface if something happens." Then Atem watch himself walk over and then everything went dark again. The voice that he heard came back, "You realized what you saw my Pharaoh correct."

Atem couldn't hold back the tears that rolled down his face, he was happy of what he thought all along was true. The girl he saw in those memories was Dawn, not of some girl who look like her and he couldn't be any more happier. "Yes I did she is my wife, someone who I fell in love with again just like I said I would. Tell me how did the memories get unsealed" he heard the voice chuckled, "It was when you went into the after life Pharaoh. The moment those doors closed the memories that you sealed away with your power unlocked because you weren't they anymore." Atem smiled, "Thank you."

Dawn on the other hand was shocked she couldn't believe that after all this time, Atem was just so person she fell in love with but her husband from 5,000 years ago. The voice was heard, "I'm known as the sun god of Egypt I'm Ra. Dawn my child now you know the truth about who you are. You were the Queen of Egypt and you my Queen have special powers that can only be used once." "Why do I have to use them only once" Dawn asked? "Because your required to make the toughest choice of your life, go with Atem to the afterlife or bring the Pharaoh back into the living with his own body."

Dawn could either go with him or bring him back, that was a tough choice but she honestly she didn't need to think that hard, "I want him back in the living with me." Ra smiled, "You made your choice my Queen now wake from your sleep" and the moment Ra said this is when Dawn woke up in the hospital room. She looked around for a moment and the doctors who took care of her saw she was awake. They were glad but all Dawn could think about was now Atem was going to come back to her and she can finally tell him how she felt.

Atem was also woke up, and looked around. His friends and family were around because they were worried for him but he reassured them he was okay. He started to glow however and smiled, "Well Ra told me that she was giving a choice and I guess she made her choice. I will miss you all but a life without Dawn is not worth having" then in a matter of minutes Atem was gone. The man looked around, he was still in his Pharaoh attired and he walked around a bit until he walked outside of the tomb he was in and smiled. He saw pyramids in the background but turned around to see the modern version of his palace and town, "Cairo. I'm back in Egypt"

Atem then walked over toward a building so he could use a phone, he knew who exactly to call. 'Don't worry Dawn I'll be there soon.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

After Dawn had woken up, and the doctors made sure that nothing else was wrong, she was given permission to leave the hospital. When she left the doors, she took out her cellphone and called Yugi. Yugi was going to go check on Dawn today but then he answered his cellphone, "Hello." Dawn smiled, "Hey Yugi it's me I wanted you to be the first one to know that I'm awake and out of the hospital." Yugi sighed in relief, she was okay thank goodness, "I'm so glad your okay Dawn you have no idea how worried we all were but I'm just happy you woke up." Dawn smiled, "I am as well but there's something I need to tell you and it's wonderful news." Yugi held his phone as she started to explain what happened with her when she was asleep.

The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing, Dawn was actually Atem's wife 5,000 years ago and the memories only resurface because he left. Yugi thought she was crazy that there was no way that was right but then he thought about it, and actually it's not crazy. He remembers the first moment that Atem met Dawn, the Pharaoh knew she was special that there was no other girl like her. "That's wonderful Dawn you finally got the answer you've been asking youself since you first met him, I'm really happy. You do realize though that he still can't come back right." That's when Yugi wanted to scream in happiness once she explained something else to him that Dawn had a special power and she chose to bring Atem back into the land of living, a second chance at life. "Dawn do you know if it work?"

"No we can't say for sure it worked but don't lose faith who's knows when he'll appear back in the world but until then I have to get ready for my figure skating competition. I hope to see you soon Yugi." Dawn then hung up and walked away. Yugi smiled as he walked home, the boy couldn't believe it his best friend was coming back now it's a matter of when he'll return. The moment he walked into the gameshop is when the phone rang, Yugi picked up, "This is Kame Gameshop. What can I help you with today?" The voice on the other line was silent until finally it spoke, "Yugi it's so good to hear your voice after so long." Yugi wanted to drop the phone but held it tighter, "Yeah same to you."

Atem smiled on the other end, he could tell Yugi wanted to cry, "Yugi your never going to believe what happen." Though Yugi told him that he already knew until he smiled, Dawn must have told him. "I see but Yugi we got a major problem when I came back I'm not in Domino City I'm in Egypt right now." Yugi sighed, "Well its only natural that your over there and not here. You left the world in Egypt and your original from Egypt however don't worry Atem I'll get everything ready but it's night right now over here you'll have to wait until tomorrow." He didn't want that but he sighed, "Also I do know how much I made Dawn suffer and that it's my fault." Yugi could hear that sadness tone and Yugi smiled, "Atem that's for you to discuss with Dawn you can't apologize to me and since your back you tell her how you feel." Yugi heard him said he gave his word that he'll tell, which made the boy smile.

-the next day-

The next morning, Yugi made all the preparations needed. Since Dawn was at practice for the upcoming nationals, she had no idea what was going on. That afternoon, Dawn got lunch and hit the ice again, meanwhile Atem had just gotten off the plane from Egypt, Yugi going to pick him up while Tea was watching Dawn practice. Yugi told Tea everything and he ask not to the tell others just yet and she was so excited for Dawn. Dawn placed on her ice skates and began to do practice. Meanwhile Atem got off the plane and ran to Yugi when he saw him, boy did he miss him a lot. Yugi and Atem exchanged a brotherly hug before Yugi led the way, explaining to Atem what had happened lately. He told Atem about how all Dawn would do up until her accident was skate her heart out, and when she took the fall, she really became depressed, but now she was back on the ice. "Of course, we haven't told Dawn you're coming, but that just means you get to surprise her." Yugi smiled. He knew Dawn had tried to teach Aten to ice skate and Atem had picked it up rather quickly despite having no ice in Egypt.

Atem smiled, "I can't wait maybe one day I can join her in a couple ice skating competition. I have no doubt we do really well since we already work so well together." Yugi laughed and got in the car and drove Atem to the figure skating arena, "By the time we entered she's going to start her performance." Dawn did a few turns, and just as the boys arrived, took her starting position, closing her eyes and envisioning Atem with her as the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri part 2 began to play and she pushed off, beginning her program, unaware of the eyes on her. The moment she started to skate Atem couldn't keep his eyes off of Dawn, when she skated the ice always made her shine so beautifully. Yugi led Atem closer and smiled at Tea before his eyes turned to Dawn. He knew her moves expressed her love for Atem more than she could ever tell him.

Atem watched her movement so closely, seeing what she was expressing. He smiled he finally understood after all this time why Dawn acting the way she did around him, she loved him. Those moves she's making on the ice told him everything, that the girl has been in love with him since day one. As the song progress, the lyrics took a much deeper tone and the moves that Dawn made showed how much she missed Atem once he left and how much grief she took in. Small tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't but it only proved one thing that Dawn truly love Atem that much was certain. Finally after a few more tricks and one final spin, she stood in the middle of the ice rink and taking her bow. Dawn was panting heavily she smiled as she heard everyone clapping but her heart stopped when she heard a way too familiar voice say, "That was beautiful."

Dawn turned her head around and there standing next to Yugi was a man that she had been wanted to see since the moment he left. Her power really did make him come back and the Pharaoh was in his own body. She skating to where he was standing and the girl only looked at him, "It's so good to see you Atem" and Atem smiled.


End file.
